Telescoping ramps are known in the art. There are a number of existing configurations of telescoping ramp, including the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,536,058 (Otis 1996); U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,071 (Breslin et al 1998); U.S. Pat No. 6,345,950 (Gerwitz 2002); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,344 (Cooper 2002).